Silent Laughter
by Steady Silence
Summary: Lavender Brown died in the battle of Hogwarts on May 2nd 1998. We see her as one of the girls in Hermione's dorm whom she sometimes butted heads with. And Ron's overly attached girlfriend. But who really was Lavender Brown? A short, 3-4ish chapter story about Lavender's death and the impact it had on her friends and family.


**Hello there! Thank you so much for clicking!**

**This piece is a bit different, it's different than anything I've ever written. And it was fun trying out something new! Anyway, i****n my opinion, Lavender Brown is not a hugely explored character in the book. Which in a way (though it is a bit sad) makes sense since she's a background character whose primary purpose is to give Ron a girlfriend in the sixth book, and show that Hermione is a bit different than her dorm mates in earlier books. (I know crappy, but quick explanation. If I sound wrong or something please tell me! I won't bite. C: ) I've decided to write a little three to four chapter piece about Lavender Brown, and how her impacted the other characters. You know, give her a bit of substance since she didn't do a lot in the books.**

**The first chapter is told in Lavender's perspective. She's not a ghost or anything. She's just...well, narrating after she died I guess. I know it doesn't make a ton of sense, but I wanted to try something new so, yeah. The other chapters will be told by characters who lived. **

**Again, thank you so much for clicking, and please enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

><p><span><em>Silent Laughter<em>

There used to be so much life here.

It was laced within the walls of these halls. Held together by the bricks of student laughter. Every song, word, and silent moment that falls off a child's tongue holds a story. Summer, after summer passed by. And I still remember the way my best friend's lips curled up when she smiles. I know what jokes she finds funny, and use this knowledge to make her laugh. Laughter and love have built the foundation of this place. Because every sound in this school tells a story. The laughter, and silence of children is such a complex thing. That no one really ever really understands it.

Not even when you're debating within yourself. How, and when your childhood finally ended.

When did I stop referring to myself as a child, and claim myself full grown? I wish that I could still say that I hadn't grown up yet. That I hadn't yet lost all the natural human curiosity, and innocence. That only the souls of children can possess. No matter how many times I try to comfort, and soothe myself into believing that there is some small bit of innocence left in me My conscience grinds me down for lying to myself. For once you lose that innocence, it's gone in the wind. Suddenly unattainable, and impossible to get back.

It was some time ago that I realized I couldn't be a kid anymore. It happened around the same time, that things began to die around hogwarts. The four different souls that laid down the foundation of this school. Had grown separate, and sullen. Their words, and wisdom were disappearing. Love began to flee the grounds, and building. And when love leaves, life leaves. Things began to die, everything just began to die. We all pretended not to notice the changes. But, even the thickest of first years could see that dark times were coming. And when they did come, nothing would be the same for a long time. That was, if it could even be the same again.

If my gut instinct was right, and dark times were truly coming. Then I didn't want to be left behind. I wanted to be able to stand strong and proud. Stand a chance against whatever was out there. If god and destiny intertwined long enough to bring it my way. Then I would be sure to stand and face it head on. Godric Gryffindor had been a brave man. Perhaps not always a man of the wisest judgment, humility, or patience. (Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff could find value in such traits instead.) And though sometimes may have been foolish, or stupid bravery. It was bravery nonetheless that got Godric Gryffindor to the place he was at. And thus one day I decided to try and live up to Godric's legacy, and become brave myself. But, in doing such, I realized that in order to fully commit myself to my new task. I'd have to leave my short childhood behind.

And thus, I grew up.

I grew up, yes indeed I did. My own Mother said it herself. Tucking a lock of golden hair behind my ear, she whispered to me, in such a gentle way that only mothers can do, she said: "You've changed Lavender."

Her bright eyes, identical in color to mine. Told a story that I knew my mother would never be fully able to verbally replicate. Her age, and life experiences gave her an edge. That made her able to see further into the horizon than I could. I could see the dark clouds forming, but my mother could see beyond that. She could hear the clapping sounds of thunder. She knew more of the oncoming storm, than I ever did, or will know.

But, despite her wisdom. She didn't see this coming.

She never thought, that later on tonight. After a long day of holding my father close. The couple would hear a knock at the door. My father with his long legs, and quick stride would be the one to answer it. My mother would gather up her shawl, and quietly stand behind him. Perched upon her toes, she'll be waiting. Waiting, hoping, expecting to see me.

Me, returned home. Safe, and unharmed after the battle of Hogwarts. I'd forget about Godric for just a few minutes. And collapse into my parents' arms. I'd be like a child again, innocent, happy and free. I'll fall into my parents' embrace and know that finally the storm has passed. The clouds have cleared, the weather's fine. For the first time in a long time, we could truly become a family once again.

But, tonight I will not be returning home.

Instead, they will find some sort of ministry official. Or, a teacher from the school. Maybe even a friend of mine, someone who knew my family, and knew them well enough. And knew that delivering them this news to them would not be easy.

For, today is a day that we should all be celebrating together. Celebrating together as a family, that we are finally free. The whole magical world is finally freed from the chains that bound us. Now is time for us to pick of the pieces of our past, and step forward into a new era. Today should be a day of triumph, peace, and hope.

Yet, instead of celebrating. My parents will be mourning the loss of their seventeen-year-old daughter. The little girl, who in the midst of battle, was pushed from the balcony. Attacked by a werewolf, and later passed away from her injuries.

It's not a very glamorous way to go, is it?

My father, he will cry. Tears will escape from his eyes, as he croaks out one final question. If the reporter is sure, and they will nod their head, yes. They are sorry to say, but they are sure it was me. My father will stare at them. Expressions of anger, guilt, regret, hatred, and fear. Such things, that only grief can make you feel, will pour across his face. My mother, the strong one of the two, will take his hands and hold them in hers. She'll lean on him and let him cry into her shoulder. As she finally surrenders herself to the human gift of emotion, and cries into his.

Whoever breaks this news to them, will tell my parents that he/she is sorry. So sorry for their loss.

But, sorry doesn't bring back the dead. Sorry won't let two grief-stricken parents tell their only daughter that they love her one last time. Sorry can't heal wounds, or fix broken hearts. Sorry, is just sorry. It's just a word we humans say. It doesn't mean anything, not really.

Yes, Hogwarts used to be such a beautiful place.

A place filled with life, and poetry. A picture painted by both words, and silence. Laced with the laughter, and innocence of children

I've been with her for seven years. Seven long years, where I've seen her in her highs and lows. We've shared our ups, and downs with one another. Whispered secrets into her great halls at night. It's so hard to look at her now. With her beauty fading, her attitude has become hardened and gritty from the sudden wave of grief washing over her structure.

After seven long years, it's hard to see her like this.

And maybe I'm selfish for thinking that. Selfish how exactly- I'm not sure, it just feels selfish. Because yes we've won the war. We've won the war against a man who was so drunk with power. He lost his ability to see beauty, or feel laughter. He will never know what it truly feels like to be happy, or to wrap your arms around your best friend. Unable to feel such stimuli, he tried to take it all away from us. Our ability to feel, our ability to love. But he couldn't do it. We've freed ourselves from his grasp. And for now on the wizarding community can keep existing in peace.

Out there, beyond the castle. Wizarding folk are sitting there shocked. They're hugging, they're crying, they're laughing. We've been freed. Freed at last! We can now, finally stand back up again. Stand back up, and grow stronger. Stronger than we were before. Stronger, to make up for the time we lost when we were down. Stronger, than we have ever been before.

But here, inside the castle. It is silent. They know they should be happy. They should be glad that the war is over. But, the only thing they can feel is this- this numbness in their chest.

They've seen things today. They watched somebody's sister die. They watched people who have taught them everything they know about magic, since the age of eleven. Fall in battle. They've seen things, no one should have to see.

The students of Hogwarts realized that this school year, they could no longer be children. They had to harden themselves, to the breaking point. They had to hold back tears and be braver than they ever have been.

They had to become adults.

Nobody will ever really be able to understand the pain these children feel. Because these children are not really children. They feel like children, and they look like children. But, somehow, somewhere down the line they had their childhood robbed from them. They had to give it all up, and become adults. They had to leave all, and any ounces of childhood innocence behind.

It's not fair, and it never will be.

But, Hogwarts won't be like this for long. Because Hogwarts is strong. Stronger than any of this.

She may have fallen to her knees now,but she will rise back up. It will take sometime, healing doesn't happen over night. But the day will come when she stands back up, and rebuilds herself. The students will go back to running in the hallways, and sneaking out at night to sit by the lake. The teachers will stop staring at themselves guiltily in the mirror wondering if there was anything else they could have done. Tomorrow the forecast calls for rain. And the rain will wash away all the dried tears. Hogwarts has a future! It may not be very clear now- but in the end everything will come together.

It's just a little sad I won't be a part of it.

But, I'll be watching. I'll be cheering for her from the sidelines. I will keep watch over my friends as they change and grow throughout the years. I will watch my mother blow out her candles on her birthday. I'll be there to see Hogwarts rise up again. Nobody will see me, but I'll be there. Not even death can make you abandon the one's you love. Which is why you always see them again some day.

Until then, I'll watch over them. Keep them safe, as they have kept me for seventeen years.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was it! Thank you so much for reading! I've never really written anything like this before, so this was a new experience for me. And it was fun! So if you guys have any commentsremarks please feel free to leave me a review. I promise I don't bite!**  
><strong>Anyway thank you so much for reading!<strong>


End file.
